


lips

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Boypussy, Breeding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: breeding kink because why not?
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Carson Tucker
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	lips

**Author's Note:**

> breeding kink because why not?

Ryan smirked as he rubbed the younger one's pussy through his boxers, Carson squirmed from the touch, whining softly and grinding against Ryan's fingers until the older male slid off the other's boxers then his own.

"God, Carson. I can't wait to fill you up." Ryan smirked as he lined himself up to Carson's entrance. He thrusted inside, making Carson yelp in shock. Ryan huffed as he thrusted deep into the younger one, he stared into his eyes through his own half lidded eyes. Carson's lips parted open, softly whining.

"You take my cock so well.." Ryan grunted, "C-can't wait to fill you up with my children. That's all you are to me anyways, j-just a cocksleeve." He moaned as Carson mewled, gripping the fabric of Ryan's shirt in his fist to keep his balance as his legs began to wobble. 

"R-R-Ryan!" Carson moaned as Ryan pounded into him, his eyes stung with tears from the harsh thrusts but his mouth stayed agape, whining and moaning pitifully from pleasure and desperate for Ryan's cum.

"Y-you look so pretty with my cock in you, baby." Ryan grunted, picking up his pace. "Y-you're s-such a slut for a c-cock aren't you?" 

Carson whimpered as he quickly nodded his head. Ryan groaned as he rubbed the younger one's clit, his thrusting becoming sloppy. Carson threw his head back, moaning loudly as Ryan jackhammered into him until he let out a loud ' _Fuck_!' and came inside of Carson's aching cunt. He stayed inside of Carson, thrusting slowly to make sure he pumped all of his hot, sticky seed into him, softly moaning. 

Carson's juices leaked down his thighs along with Ryan's cum once he finally pulled out of the other male. Ryan smiled darkly as he pulled Carson into a kiss then moving towards his ear, licking the shell of it. "You're such a good breeding whore, baby." He whispered into his ear, making Carson shudder at the statement. Ryan licked his lips at the cum bulge now formed on Carson's stomach from being filled. He kissed Carson's lips again, holding him by the back of his head before pulling away to breathe.

He made Carson squeeze his thighs together to make sure enough cum stayed inside of his pussy before bringing the younger one into bed, slowly grinding against his ass until he came inside him once again, then falling asleep with Carson in his arms.


End file.
